


Mr Wolf's First Time

by MisterEAnon



Series: Mr Wolf/Nurse Giraffe Series [1]
Category: Toy Box Pals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Wolf's First Time: Mr Wolf never learned about sex with the rest of the toys, but his body changed with the rest of them. When he has a problem he doesn't know how to deal with by himself, he comes to the only person he trusts to help, Nurse Giraffe. Can she overcome her awkwardness around sex to help a friend in need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Wolf's First Time

“...Nurse?”

Nurse Giraffe perked her ears up, feeling them swivel towards the source of the sound. It was the middle of the night… Every other toy should have been asleep, along with Anon. The only reason she was up was because she was sorting and putting away her new stock of medical supplies.

“Yes? Who is it--” she started to question, turning to face her visitor, only to still with surprise with who it was. “Mr Wolf?” she questioned, spying the canine doll shuffling up.

Mr Wolf was something of a relic from the Innocence Era. He'd always played the villain during play time, always causing mischief and trouble for Princess Hippo and her friends, roughhousing with the toys and stealing things from around the house.

As the rest of the toys entered the Post-Innocence era, bodies changing, new needs and urges awakening… Mr. Wolf was nowhere to be found. Even now, he was a rare sight, usually absent from the rest of the group almost all the time.

It was dark, and while there was a little night-light-lamp over Giraffe's 'doctor area', the other toy was staying out of it. “Close your eyes?” asked the wolf, hesitant to come closer.

“Of course, Mr Wolf,” the nurse replied, closing her eyes. She heard the soft shuffling of paws coming closer, and Mr Wolf sitting down beside her, his fur brushing against her. He stiffened up a little as she learned over, blindly stroking against his arm.

She had a special relationship with Mr Wolf. She was always an exception when he was being the 'bad guy', and the only one he ever trusted. He was always really good at playing the bad guy, hiding his feelings, but when he was with her, he was a little more open. She almost felt that the way he hid his feelings just made them stronger. He seemed lonely, and nervous… Or maybe just nervous around her.

The wolf-toy gently leaned into her touch, rumbling softly. When she first started to pet him, back in the day, he'd bluster and make threats about what he'd do if she ever mentioned to anyone the way she pet him- But now, he was usually content to accept her gentle affection, relaxing into her arms.

But not this time. She could feel the way he was tense. “Is something wrong, Mr Wolf?” she asked quietly, having suspicions. It wasn't the first time someone was reluctant to show the nurse their injury.

“I...” There was a pause, as the wolf failed to articulate his thoughts. She was so very tempted to open her eyes and see, but she wanted to let her patient- Her friend- Explain himself. “It's weird. I'm weird,” he mumbled quietly, leaning away.

Nurse Giraffe was having none of that, though. She leaned over, gently nuzzling her face against his neck and making him go still. “You're not weird, Mr Wolf. I promise, whatever's wrong, I'll help make it all better,” she promised. “Now, can I open my eyes?”

He squirmed quietly against her. “...Yes,” he replied. As she opened her eyes, she saw he was looking away from her.

She gently hugged him. “Was that so bad? Now, let's just see what the… Problem… Oh.”

Nurse Giraffe had years of experience, having seen any and all kinds of injuries and problems a toy could have had.

She didn't need any of them. After all, anyone could have seen that Mr. Wolf had a massive hard-on. Even as she stared at it, the wolf blushed deeply, squirming even more as precum started to drool down.

“It won't go down- It's stuck, all hard, and drooling,” the wolf whined, looking away. “I'm a freak-”

She reached over, gently pressing a plush hoof to his muzzle, not quite able to pull her eyes away from his crotch. “N-none of that, Mr Wolf. It's… It's perfectly natural for boys your age to experience this,” she tried to comfort him.

The wolf must have been intensely pent up, for his balls were visibly swollen with how full they were. No wonder he came to her. There was no way a need so great would fade away by itself.

She took a deep breath, absently reaching over to scratch under his muzzle, calming him down a little. “You weren't there, when… When Mrs. Pig taught everyone about this sort of thing. But it's something that happens to everyone, and if you let it build up like this, well.” 

The giraffe shivered. She still wasn't very comfortable with the sensual changes the toys had gone through. Even as the other toys experimented and played, she was doing her best to stay true to herself, the same nurse she always was. Fluff, she felt awkward.

But, as she looked over to Mr Wolf, she knew it was so much worse for him. He, too, was awkward, and obviously miserable, not knowing how to take care of his own body with it's new changes. All he had-

All he had was her.

But he did have her, and she was going to take care of her friend even if she wanted to die of embarrassment, by fluff.

She gently trailed her free hoof down his leg, taking it a quiet breath as she let it brush up against his balls. There were so full, it was a wonder it hadn't built up until it all gushed out at once. She didn't think she could bear explain herself to him, not now. Maybe after, but at the moment, she feared her courage would falter if she delayed.

She stopped rubbing at his chin, gently putting both hooves on his cheeks, making him look her in the eye. “I know you feel nervous. I feel really nervous, too. But this'll make you feel better, okay? Just- Let me work, and you'll feel all better.” 

Mr Wolf looked uncertain, watching her open up to him. But, in the end, there was really only one thing he could have told her. “Okay. Okay, I- I trust you,” he said.

She leaned in, gently nuzzling noses with him. “Just relax,” she encouraged. Mr Wolf was still sitting next to her up on her 'examination area', so she slowly went down, getting on her knees on the floor. She gently nudged his stiff, twitching shaft with her face, feeling it pulse with heat and life. She took a deep breath, shivering at his scent.

She opened her mouth, letting her long giraffe tongue slip out to slowly brush against his cock, making him gasp and quietly whine as his need was stoked, making him buck his hips. She curled her tongue around his shaft, making sure to clear away the precum that had dripped down while she'd worked up the courage to 'treat' him. It tasted…

The nurse forgot herself for a moment. For a few long seconds, she had forgotten she was treating a patient who desperately needed release. Instead, she had an impossibly attractive taste in her mouth, and she was bobbing her head, suckling away at his dick, trying to coax out his taste to sate her own need.

She reluctantly pulled herself away, panting heavily and blushing furiously as she felt herself drooling his precum from her open mouth. She closed her mouth with an effort of will, gazing up at him.

Mr Wolf looked entranced, looking at her in a way he'd never looked at her before. There was no small measure of carnal lust, a look Nurse Giraffe was well familiar with from the other toys, but there was also something else she couldn't quite identify.

She knew she had to keep going. She had to ignore her own mounting arousal, because her friend needed release more then she wanted to nurse his cock for precum. “If… If there's anything your body wants to do, a way it wants to move, just go ahead and do it, okay?” she encouraged him, gently stroking his inner thigh.

She took a deep breath, full of his scent, and dipped her head back down, wrapping her muzzle around his shaft. This time, however, she felt his paw uncertainly come down onto her head, making her squirm. His hips started to rock again, tentatively thrusting up into her mouth. It was all she could do to stay focused, making a valiant effort to keep herself from drooling around his cock.

He continued to look down at her, and there must have been something in her expression that steadied his resolve, for it wasn't long before he looked less hesitant, his grip on her head becoming firmer as he held her down into his thrusting, hips picking up speed. Before she really knew what was happening, he was holding her in place as he humped her mouth, grunting and panting.

Mr Wolf was too pent up and inexperienced to last long, though. Barely half a minute of hot, sloppy humping later, his stamina was spent. He came hard inside her mouth, hot ropes of thick, sticky seed painting her velvet tongue white, and she submitted to his strong paws, obediently staying down like a good girl as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of her patient's load.

As he came, and the fog of lust lifted from his mind, Mr Wolf started to look concerned, giving a soft whine as he stopped holding her head down, instead trying to pull her off gently. “O-oh gosh, I'm sorry, I don't know what I-”

He stopped stuttering apologies when she was freed from his dick. Her mind was still too full of lust to focus on much else other then his taste in her mouth, and it was a few seconds before she realized her mouth was still open, tongue out and drooling his seed down. She blushed, sitting up straight-

Before she could swallow, though, she felt two firm arms pulling her close, stiffening up as she suddenly felt his muzzle pressed against hers, kissing her. A moment passed before she melted into the kiss, slumping against his chest as he held her against him.

A few seconds later, he broke the kiss, gazing at her. “I… I don't know why I did that. I don't know why I did any of that. I was so worried that it was wrong, but-” He glanced away. “-But then, I saw how beautiful you looked with that white cream on your tongue, and I couldn't feel bad about making you look so good.”

She didn't know what to think. He had just taken charge all of a sudden mid-'treatment', and kissed her, and-

And she liked it.

She liked it a lot. She rubbed her legs together, both embarrassed and turned on to discover Mr Wolf had stolen half of the last mouthful of cum to swallow himself.

She pressed her hoof against his chest. “I forgive you, Mr Wolf. I… Liked it too. In fact...”

She stepped back, carefully pulling off her nurse outfit. Her cheeks were flushed, but she still spread her legs, baring herself to him. She was soaking wet, her arousal running down her legs.

“If you still have some energy left, I think I'd like it if you helped me, Mr Wolf.”

As it turned out, Mr Wolf had plenty of energy left. The rest of the night was very educational for the both of them.


End file.
